Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have increasingly become a primary means for customers to complete financial transactions. Currently transaction cards are typically constructed in a sheeted laminate press. The shape of the card is die cut and then the card is personalized. Typically, transaction cards are cut from laminated sheets of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polycarbonate (PC), or other similar materials. After the overall shape of the card is formed, the card may be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic strip and/or microchip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance.
In addition, as transaction cards increase in prevalence, expectations for transaction card quality have increased. Transaction cards have increasingly been made to meet higher standards regarding materials, durability, and security. Further, traditional card manufacturing methods, which have employed limited card construction techniques and materials, such as PVC, PC, and other similar materials, continue to utilize laminate-based techniques for card construction, thus failing to address limitations inherent in such constructions.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with conventional/traditional transaction cards.